


¿Qué importa? Está lloviendo.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Altas dosis de fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres veces en las que Combeferre pilla a Courfeyrac ''intimando'' con alguien, y una en la que finalmente ''intiman'' el uno con el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué importa? Está lloviendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede y solo puede que la escena final esté basada en Banana Pancakes.
> 
> SOLO PUEDE.

**1\. En el sofá**

Combeferre está sentado en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y toda su concentración puesta en el crucigrama del periódico. La televisión está puesta, porque la están viendo Courfeyrac y... No, Combeferre no tiene ni idea de quien es el chaval con el que está Courfeyrac, pero tampoco le importa. Aprenderse su nombre es una pérdida de tiempo, porque con toda seguridad, no volverá a verlo. Entonces, por supuesto, los dos muchachos del sófa comienzan a besarse, y no tardan demasiado en entrar en acción. Sin embargo, Combeferre está tan acostumbrado a aquello, que ni siquiera levanta la mirada del crucigrama.

-¿No le molesta?- susurra el muchacho rubio sobre Courfeyrac, en su oído. El moreno ríe, negando.

-Ferre...- pero este está tan concentrado en su crucigrama, que no escucha a Courfeyrac llamarlo. -¡FERREEEEE!- el muchacho parpadea, levantando la mirada, a la vez que se ajusta las gafas.

-¿Si?-

-Eh... ¿Cuál era tu nombre, otra vez?- pregunta Courfeyrac, mirando al muchacho encima suyo.

-Almo-

-Eso, eso, Almo... Ferre, Almo pregunta si te estamos incomodando-

-¿Cuándo me ha incomodado estar en la misma habitación en la que tú estás teniendo sexo con alguien?- Courfeyrac sonríe, de forma amplia. Aquello es totalmente cierto, por supuesto. A Combeferre, el sexo le parece tan natural como indiferente. 

-¿Ves?- responde el muchacho, besando al rubio Almo. Este se encoge de hombros, y responde al beso. Combeferre los observa, durante unos minutos, y finalmente vuelve a su crucigrama, sin importarle lo más mínimo los ruidos que comienzan a venir del sofá.

* * *

**2\. En la ducha**

Llueve. Llueve mucho. Combeferre corre, bajo la lluvia, junto a Enjolras. Acaban de salir de una charla sobre libertad de expresión, y ahora se disponían a volver a sus respectivos pisos, pero la línea de metro que los deja cerca, está en obras. Como aun están bastante lejos de su barrio, deciden refugiarse en un aparcamiento para bicicletas, entre jadeos por la carrera.

-Deberíamos esperar a que amaine- propone Combeferre, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su abrigo. Enjolras asiente, pero hace un mohín.

-¿No habías dejado de fumar?-

-Lo había hecho, si- Enjolras lo mira, inquisitivo, y Combeferre se encoge de hombros, poniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendiéndolo. -Estoy estresado, supongo- se limita a decir, ya que no quiere incomodar a Enjolras con una conversación sobre sus sentimientos hacia Courfeyrac, cada día, más y más confusos. 

-Mientras sea solo eso- responde su amigo, sin apartar la mirada de él. Por supuesto, Enjolras sabe que es más que simple estrés, pero confía en el buen criterio de Combeferre para solucionar las cosas. Para variar, terminan hablando sobre los preparativos de la huelga estudiantil que se traen entre manos, hasta que al final, el diluvio se convierte en débil llovizna, y se ven capacitados para salir de su refugio.

-¿Quieres subir a casa?- pregunta Combeferre, cuando se paran en su portal.

-No puedo, tengo que acabar un trabajo de Derecho Social... ¿Nos vemos el miércoles, en el Musain?-

-Por supuesto- Enjolras se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla, y como vuelve a aumentar la intensidad de la lluvia, echa a correr hacia su edificio. Por su parte, Combeferre entra en el suyo. Normalmente subiría por las escaleras, a pesar de vivir en un sexto, pero va calado hasta los huesos, y no quiere dejar un rastro de agua tras él. Al fin llega a su piso, y nada más entrar, comienza a desnudarse. Courfeyrac no parece estar en el piso, pero, aunque hubiera estado, Combeferre se habría desnudado igual. Se conocen desde los seis años, lo que quiere decir que llevan más de quince años siendo amigos. Se han visto desnudos en cientos de ocasiones, así que por una más, no se van a morir. Echa su ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y se dirige al cuarto de baño, con la intención de darse una ducha, pero... nada más entrar, ve a los dos muchachos a través de la mampara de la ducha. Claramente, no están simplemente aseándose. Courfeyrac advierte su presencia y asoma ligeramente la cabeza, con los rizos húmedos pegándose a su rostro.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quería ducharme, vengo empapado-

-Dos minutos y te dejo esto entero para ti- responde su amigo, volviendo dentro de la ducha. Combeferre escucha una carcajada, y luego varios gemidos, así que se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sale fuera a esperar. Por supuesto, tardan más de dos minutos, así que se dirige a la cocina. Echa un poco de zumo en un vaso y se lo bebe de un trago. Sale de la cocina justo para ver a Courfeyrac cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, así que procede a ducharse. Cuando por fin está seco y en pijama, sale al salón. Para su sorpresa, se encuentra con Courfeyrac en el sofá ¡Vestido! y sólo.

-¿Quién era esta vez?- pregunta Combeferre, sentándose a su lado. Courfeyrac ríe, con suavidad, a la vez que pone las piernas sobre el regazo de su amigo.

-Hmmm ¿Luca? ¿León? No sé, empezaba por L, de eso estoy seguro- responde, con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿De dónde venías a estas horas?- inquiere el muchacho, a la vez que coge su teléfono, que está conectado al cargador, en la mesa junto al sofá.

-De una charla... Te lo dije ¿No te acuerdas?-

-Oh, cierto, cierto- asiente Courfeyrac, mirando la pantalla de su móvil. -¡Lorenzo! ¡Era Lorenzo!- exclama, sonriente, a la vez que le enseña la foto del muchacho en la aplicación de contactos. Combeferre suspira, con resignación, y coge el teléfono, para mirarlo de cerca.

-Es guapo-

-¡Muchísimo!-

-¿Lo vas a volver a ver?- aquello a Courfeyrac le parece muy gracioso, porque se ríe sonoramente. -Por supuesto, pregunta estúpida... a veces se me olvida con quien estoy hablando-

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir... lo vuelve aburrido- responde el moreno, devolviendo el teléfono a la mesa.

-Ya, lo sé- Courfeyrac sonríe, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, a la vez que clava sus grandes ojos verdes en Combeferre.

-Contigo lo haría... repetiría... cada maldito día de mi vida- ahora es Combeferre el que ríe, pero lo hace con suavidad, y Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros.. Está acostumbrado a esconder que le duele que Combeferre siempre se tome sus intentos de indirectas a broma, así que se limita a sonreír, incorporándose. -¿Te apetece que pidamos chino para cenar? Dios, hace siglos que no como chino- comienza a decir Courfeyrac, a la vez que coge de nuevo su móvil. Combeferre asiente, y su amigo comienza a marcar el número. -¿Lo de siempre?- otro asentimiento, por lo que Courfeyrac hace su pedido. Luego enciende la tele, acurrucándose en el sofá a la espera de que llegue su comida. Mientras, su amigo lo observa, intentando pensar en frío. Intentado poner sus pensamientos en orden. Intentando ser lógico. Ser consecuente. No dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por Courfeyrac. Por supuesto, siempre se ha tomado aquel tipo de comentarios a broma, porque a fin de cuentas, Courf es su mejor amigo. Courf, el chico de oro con el que tanto chicos como chicas sueñan con tener en su cama, al menos una vez. Combeferre lo tuvo en ella, una vez, pero hace mucho de eso y nunca ninguno de los dos lo ha mencionado. Fue un desliz. Un accidente. No, ni siquiera hablaron de ello, simplemente, lo dejaron pasar. Era algo normal. Dos amigos, acostándose. Solo eso. ¿Solo eso? No, nunca fue solo eso. Para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

  **3\. En la cocina**

Combeferre lleva toda la noche estudiando. Los exámenes están cerca, y como el estrés le hace padecer insomnio, aprovecha las noches para estudiar. Courfeyrac, por su parte, ha acabado ya los finales, con mayor o menor éxito, pero ha acabado, al fin y al cabo. Aquella noche ha salido de fiesta, y no es hasta las siete de la mañana que Combeferre escucha la puerta del salón abrirse. Por los sonidos que vienen de la habitación de su compañero de piso, deduce que no está solo.

Consigue conciliar el sueño media hora después, y no es hasta las doce y media que despierta, con lo que sale de su habitación. Su meta es la cocina, porque está hambriento. Se dirige allí, ignorando por completo a la chica sentada en la encimera, totalmente desnuda, y a Courfeyrac, que besa su cuello, como si no hubiera mañana. Saca el bote de leche de arroz ecológico, y se dirige al mueble donde guardan los tazones, y que está muy cerca de donde está la pareja. Pero por supuesto, a Combeferre le son totalmente indiferentes. Coge su tazón y una cuchara, y luego busca los cereales. Vierte una buena cantidad en él, y luego echa la leche. Devuelve el bote de leche en la nevera, y se apoya en la pared, comenzando a comer, a la vez que mira a Courfeyrac, que se encuentra bastante entretenido embistiendo a la muchacha. No tarda mucho en aburrirse, porque le parece un espectáculo bastante monotono. No, Courfeyrac no parece demasiado inspirado en esa ocasión, así que se dirige al sofá, dejándose caer en él. Enciende la televisión, y sigue comiendo, entretenido con un concurso cultural. No es hasta que dicho programa termina, que Courfeyrac sale de la cocina, seguido de la muchacha. Su amigo lo saluda, divertido, y ambos van a la habitación. Unos minutos después, ambos salen, ahora vestidos, y Courfeyrac acompaña a la muchacha hasta la puerta. Se despide de ella, con un beso intenso en los labios, y luego se desploma en el sofá, junto a Combeferre.

-¿Has disfrutado de las vistas?- pregunta su amigo, mirándole, de forma curiosa.

-Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba allí, parecías entretenido-

-Oh, estaba entretenido, muy entretenido... Pero me es imposible no advertir tu presencia ¿Sabes?- Combeferre sonríe levemente, y comienza a buscar otra cosa en la televisión. -No me has respondido ¿Lo has disfrutado?-

-Meh, no ha sido nada del otro mundo... de hecho, te veo bajo de formas ¿Estás bien?-

-Últimamente me está resultando difícil echar un buen polvo de verdad... ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo?! De verdad, Ferre, es muy complicado follar en condiciones en el siglo veintiuno... ¡Todo es culpa de las nuevas tecnologías! Nos facilitan tanto las cosas... si quiero un polvo rápido, solo tengo que pulsar un botón, ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? Pero luego, sales a una discoteca, ¿Y qué te encuentras? A todos enganchados a sus móviles ¿No te parece triste?-

-Es la evolución, supongo- responde Combeferre, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú lo tienes tan fácil... ¿Cómo lo haces, Ferre?-

-¿El qué?-

-Vivir sin sexo... o sea, ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos? Y nunca te he visto con nadie... y bueno, desde que vivimos juntos, no has traído a nadie aquí... o eres muy silencioso y discreto, que también puede ser- Combeferre se encoge de hombros, todavía sonriendo. -Se sincero conmigo, Ferre... ¿Cuánto hace que no te acuestas con nadie?- su amigo no duda ni un segundo en su respuesta.

-Tú fuiste el último... Bueno, a decir verdad, el primero, último y único- Courfeyrac abre mucho los ojos.

-¿¡Por qué!? Y no me digas que es por falta de oportunidades, porque se perfectamente que las has tenido- el muchacho vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

-No sé, no es algo que necesite-

-Mentira, te he visto, y oído masturbarte, si te masturbas, es que lo necesitas- Combeferre entrecierra los ojos, mirando fijamente a Courfeyrac.

-Eso es algo fisiológico, no puedo evitarlo; que me de un calentón, o que disfrute al masturbarme, no quiere decir que me guste el sexo-

-¿Tan mal lo hice que conseguí que odiaras el sexo?- pregunta Courfeyrac frunciendo los labios. -Yo lo recuerdo con cariño-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No es eso!- se apresura en contestar Combeferre. -Yo también lo recuerdo con cariño... pero no me interesa el sexo, puedo disfrutarlo, aquella vez lo disfrute, y mucho... pero no es algo que busque ¿Entiendes?- Courfeyrac asiente, pero acto seguido cambia de opinión y niega.

-¿Lo volverías a hacer conmigo?- Combeferre sonríe levemente.

-¿Para qué? Ya soy uno más en tu lista- Courfeyrac bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú nunca vas a ser ''uno más''- responde, tajante, y a la vez algo molesto. -¿Por qué todos pensáis que soy solo una máquina de follar? Tengo sentimientos, aunque no lo parezca-

-Sabes perfectamente que no pretendía decir eso- musita Combeferre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, claramente arrepentido de haber insinuado tal cosa. Courfeyrac asiente, volviendo a sonreír. Porque es todo un experto en fingir sonrisas.

-Lo sé... he reaccionado de forma exagerada... drama queen, lo siento- Combeferre respira aliviado, porque no hay cosa que odie más en el mundo que discutir con Courfeyrac.

-Shh... que no te escuche Enjolras decir eso- Courfeyrac ríe, y justo en ese momento, el moreno se levanta, para sentarse sobre Combeferre, con una amplia sonrisa. -Entonces, estás diciendo que... si hago esto- Courfeyrac ilustra sus palabras moviéndose con suavidad sobre él, provocando un leve roce entre ellos. -¿No sientes nada?- su amigo pone los ojos en blanco.

-Eso es estimulación, Courf...- responde, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Courfeyrac aprieta los labios.

-Vale, lo primero, si alguna de mis preguntas te molesta, dímelo ¿Vale?- Combeferre ríe con suavidad, y asiente -Es curiosidad científica-

-Oh, por supuesto que si- Courfeyrac le saca la lengua y luego besa su nariz.

-Si no te interesa el sexo, ¿En que piensas cuando te masturbas?- y otra vez, Combeferre pone los ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé, Courf, nunca me lo he planteado-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio... ¡Cómo va a ser eso!- Combeferre se encoge de hombros, y Courfeyrac suspira, pegando su frente a la de su amigo. -Eres tan... tan... tú... joder, te quiero tantísimo- susurra el muchacho, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Ferre, que ríe con suavidad ante sus palabras, y... si, justo en ese momento, besa con ternura los labios de Courfeyrac, que siente como la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas, coloreando su piel morena. Por supuesto, responde al beso, poniendo en ello la misma ternura que Combeferre.

-Tengo que estudiar- musita el muchacho, tras unos instantes. Cuando sus labios se separan, Courfeyrac se siente mutilado, pero aún así, asiente, quitándose de encima suyo para recostarse en el sofá. Combeferre sonríe, de forma cálida, y se levanta, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Mientras, el otro muchacho se queda en el sofá, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho. Da igual cuantas personas pasen por su cama, nadie en el mundo ha sido, es o será capaz de hacerle sentir como le hace sentir Combeferre.

* * *

  **4\. En la cama**

Combeferre mira por la ventana. Afuera, llueve. Últimamente llueve mucho, y eso le gusta. Le gusta que llueva porque sabe que a Courfeyrac le apasiona la lluvia. No hay nada que adore más que caminar bajo ella, sin paraguas, pisando todos y cada uno de los charcos que se interponen en su camino. Justo en ese momento, aparece el objeto de sus pensamientos. Sale de su habitación, con cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche y totalmente despeinado. Combeferre sonríe al verle, y se dirige al sofá. 

-Hay café recién hecho- dice, y Courf le devuelve la sonrisa, somnoliento, caminando hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies, para luego volver al salón con una taza llena de café humeante y dejarse caer en el sofá, junto a Combeferre. -¿Has pasado la noche con alguien?- Courfeyrac niega, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café. -Pues tienes cara de haber pasado una noche ajetreada-

-No he dormido- Combeferre lo mira, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por?- Courfeyrac se encoge de hombros, y da otro sorbo al café.

-No... no podía dejar de pensar-

-¿En que?- 

-Haces muchas preguntas-

-Si te incomodan, solo tienes que decírmelo... es simple curiosidad científica- dice Combeferre, sonriendo de forma amplia, y Courfeyrac ríe con suavidad. 

-Con que curiosidad científica ¿Eh?- Combeferre asiente, y su amigo deja la taza de café en la mesa, y se gira un poco, para poder mirar mejor a Combeferre. -No podía dejar de pensar en ti-

-¿En mi?-

-Si, en ti. Y en el beso ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-Dijiste que me querías, y yo también te quiero, así que vi correcto demostrártelo de alguna forma. Y la mejor forma era besándote- una sonrisa se debate en los labios de Courfeyrac, y finalmente, florece.

-¿Pero como me quieres? ¿Cómo quieres a Enjolras y Jehan?-

-Oh, no... ellos son mis mejores amigos-

-¿Ellos son tus mejores amigos? ¿Entonces que soy yo?-

-Mi alma gemela- responde Combeferre, sin dudar un segundo. -Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, me da igual como: siendo amantes, siendo amigos, siendo compañeros. Me da igual, con tal de que estés a mi lado- Courfeyrac intenta evitar sonreír como un idiota, pero por supuesto, es incapaz.

-¿Y que te gustaría a ti que fuéramos durante ese resto de nuestras vidas?- Combeferre se encoge de hombros.

-Jamás te voy a pedir nada. No te voy a pedir que dejes de acostarte con otras personas, no te voy a pedir que me ames solo a mi, no te v- Courfeyrac está seguro de que no va a aguantar demasiado la perorata de Combeferre, así que posa sus labios sobre los de él, para así callarlo. 

-Todo. No sé tú, pero yo quiero serlo todo- un beso- Tu amigo- otro beso. -Tu amante- un beso más. -Tu compañero- un último beso, y Combeferre sonríe, con esa calidez tan propia de él, a la vez que acaricia una de las mejillas de Courfeyrac con el dorso de su mano. Luego se levanta, tomando la mano del otro muchacho, para que lo imite, y así guiarle hasta su habitación. Allí, ambos se dejan caer en la cama, frente con frente, con las piernas entrelazadas. 

-¿No tenías plan ninguno para hoy?- pregunta Combeferre, colocando uno de los rizos morenos de Courfeyrac tras su oreja.

-Está lloviendo... no veo la necesidad de salir fuera-

-En realidad, dejó de llover hace un rato- Courfeyrac ríe, besando de nuevo los labios de Combeferre.

-Shh... podemos fingir que sigue lloviendo... hoy, mañana, toda la vida- Combeferre responde al beso, con suavidad.

-Es una idea tentadora- 

-Claro que lo es... todo lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir, está aquí- responde Courfeyrac, llevando sus labios al cuello de Combeferre, con ternura, y ahora es este el que ríe.

-No sé si está todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir... Pero desde luego, está todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Mis libros, mis películas...-

-Tus calzoncillos de Batman-

-Si, mis calzoncillos de Batman me hacen muy feliz- afirma Combeferre, asintiendo, sin dejar de sonreír. -Y estás tú-

-Si, estoy yo- responde Courfeyrac, llevando sendas manos a las mejillas de Combeferre, para besar, una vez más, los labios de su siempre amigo y compañero, y ahora, también amante. -No sé si esto durará para siempre, pero...- susurra el muchacho, contra su boca. -Quiero disfrutar de cada segundo que me permitas estar a tu lado- Combeferre asiente, siendo ahora él el que besa a Courfeyrac, con delicadeza. 

Afuera, vuelve a llover. Y vuelve a llover cada vez que los labios de Courfeyrac rozan los de Combeferre.

 

**Porque cuando llueve, no existe nada más que ellos. Cuando llueve, solo se necesitan el uno al otro. Cuando llueve, ambos sienten que aquello que comparten, puede verdaderamente durar para siempre.**

 


End file.
